


Blow

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: lotor suckin off keith that is all





	Blow

Lotor fidgeted, shifting his weight from one knee to the other; they were already growing sore, and he knew he’d be left with bruises by the end of the night. He rolled his shoulders back, his motions stiff and small due to the ropes restricting his arms. Keith knew his way around a rope, and he had managed to wrap the softened rope around Lotor’s biceps, keeping them in place, then wove his forearms together. Lotor couldn’t move his arms, and he  _loved_ it.

“Quiznak,” Keith took a deep breath and looked down at the submissive man, “I can’t believe  _Prince Lotor_ , second in line for the Galra throne, the greatest warrior in the Galra army, is such a  _slut_.”

Lotor let out an involuntary moan and squirmed on his knees. “Only for you, though.”

Keith raised his eyebrow. “What was that, baby boy?”

Oh.  _Oh._  Keith was in one of  _those_ moods. Lotor felt hot tears of embarrassment prick at his eyes. He gulped, then tried again, his voice barely above a whisper. “Only a slut for you,  _Daddy._ ”

Keith let out a loud, drawn-out moan. His purple ears flicked back, and he smiled at the prince, showing off his canines. He took a step forward and reached for the back of Lotor’s head, then pulled his forward until his forehead rested against his thigh. “My beautiful boy,” he cooed.

Lotor felt a shiver run through him. He pulled at the ropes and looked up at Keith, his eyes wet with unshed tears. His mouth dropped open, trying to pull in enough air that he could catch his breath. “Daddy,” he let out a whine. His cock throbbed in time with his aching knees.

“What do you need?” Keith stroked the smaller man’s hair, looking down at the picture Lotor made.

Lotor’s eyes flicked to the half-human’s covered cock, then back up to meet Keith’s gaze. “I, uh,” he licked his lips, his eyes flicking back down.

“Come on, baby,” Keith urged, “use your words.”

“Wanna suck you off, Daddy,” Lotor admitted. His cheeks burned. This was humiliating. He was the son of the emperor, reduced to nothing more than a slut on his knees, begging for a  _paladin’_ s dick. His own dick throbbed angrily, the humiliation doing nothing but make him hotter.

Keith smirked and slid his underwear off, revealing his cock to his lover. Lotor felt drool pooling in his mouth already at the sight. Keith looked so different from any other Galra in this form. He was the usual purple, except his hair stayed black, making him look dark and powerful. Black hairs sat at the base of his smooth cock, which were rougher than Galra fur against his nose. Keith’s cock in itself was weird, too, with no ridges along the length aside from one vein along the underside of it, plus, the tip of it was rounded, and it rubbed against the inside of Lotor in the most delicious way, so unlike other Galra and their tapered dicks.

Keith wrapped his hand around the base of it and pressed the tip to Lotor’s lips. “Well?” he prompted.

Lotor’s mouth opened and his tongue poked out, licking the tip of the leaking cock. He shivered at the salty-bitter flavor that he had grown accustomed to, and had even begun to crave. He wormed his tongue to the underside of Keith’s dick and licked the underside of the head. Keith tilted his head back and moaned again, pressing his hips further against Lotor’s mouth. Lotor eagerly sucked the length into his mouth until his nose was pressed into the dark hairs. He swallowed around the thick cock, breathing steadily though his nose. He felt more saliva gathering in his mouth, trying to slick the unyielding flesh blocking his throat, until it started to drip out along the corners of his mouth.

Keith pulled his hips back, and Lotor took the opportunity to take a deep breath in. Keith tapped the top of Lotor’s head, prompting the submissive to look up at him. Keith raised an eyebrow, a frown on his face in uncertainty. Lotor smiled the best he could and nodded, unblinking, giving the dominant consent.

Immediately, Keith’s face relaxed, and he pushed back into Lotor’s mouth. “Ah, my good boy,” he breathed, “your mouth feels so good.”

Lotor hummed happily, sucking his cheeks in. Keith fucked his face slowly, each pull back so far Lotor was left with only the head of his cock, and each push in so deep Lotor’s nose brushed the dark hairs outlining the base of his cock.

“Such a good boy for daddy,” Keith babbled. He put his hand on the back of Lotor’s head and sped up, fucking the prince’s face faster with each passing moment as he chased his own orgasm. “So good with my cock in your mouth. Such a good slut for me, always so happy to suck me off. After this, I’m going to eat you out until you’re dripping and ready to take my cock. I bet you’d love that,” Keith’s hips stuttered and he felt a heat in his stomach that signaled his oncoming orgasm. “The crown prince of the Galra such a slut for the cock of one of the paladins of Voltron.”

Keith broke his babble off with a loud moan and pulled Lotor all the way onto his cock. Lotor’s throat spasmed around Keith’s length, and he felt tears leaking from his eyes at the stretch. Keith came, pulling back so Lotor could breathe. Lotor opened his mouth wide and smiled, sticking his tongue out to collect Keith’s come. Keith jerked himself off until his cock was spent, then he looked down at his boyfriend’s messy face.

“And what do you say now?” He asked.

Lotor shut his mouth and swallowed, his dick giving another interested twitch as the come slid down his throat. He grinned up at Keith, a spark in his eye, and his replied smoothly, “Thank you, Daddy.” 

He couldn’t wait to see what Keith had planned for next.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [shir-oh-no](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/)


End file.
